Complicated Hesitation
by SoiArt
Summary: The story that started it all. Rated M for Paulie's mouth and future events. *wink wink* PaulieXIceburg. AU (Thx for the help reviews)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers/authors. I, SoiArt, am stepping out of my comfort zone (of Hetalia) to being you Complicated Hesitation, a One Piece PaulieXIceburg Fanfic. At first I was amazed by the lack of Paulie fics, talk less of PaulieXIceburg fics. This got me thinking, hell if no one else was going to be supporting this paring then it was up to me as an otaku/author to write my own story. **

First, some characters are OOC so BE WARNED.

Second, this story takes place before Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs., so no mention of the Straw Hats. Gomenasai~

Third, I wrote this at 5 in the morning… and got ZERO sleep… so no hurtful comments…only constructive. Arigatō.

Disclaimer: I **really** wish One Piece was mine… but it isn't…

Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean I'm unqualified?" Paulie glared at the young, female secretary of the Galley-La company. The blonde at question stopped writing and with her free hand adjusted her glasses to sit on the bridge of her nose. She stared at him questionably through the thin frames taking in his rough exterior.

"Hmm, well sir though you've repeatedly stated that you are a shipwright, there's still the necessary paperwork that has to be kept on file and last time I checked you seem to have nothing of the sort." She scoffed at him.

"I-I-I umm… _Shit..._"Paulie cursed under his breath. 'Damn that harlot woman, with her way to short skirt and her fishnet stockings. Who needs paperwork when you have skills? Why he had half the mind to find this so called 'mayor' Iceburg and kick his ass. Who cares if he was infamous Tom's apprentice and helped build the Puffing Tom? That doesn't mean he had to look down at the common man.'

"Tsk, whatever~" Paulie picked up his tools and made his way towards the front entrance of the building. However upon exiting the door he happened to bump into someone.

"GAWH! What th -"Paulie stopped in midsentence as he came face to face with the prissiest looking bastard he'd ever laid eyes on. Talk about stuck up. The guy wore a navy suit that looked like it had to at least cost a fortune and his shoes likewise. His unusual blue hair was slicked back in a comical like fashion and though he was a very handsome man, something in him just radiated…asshole. Meaning it had to be non-other than Iceburg himself, Mayor of Water 7 and head of the Galley-La Company.

'Speak of the devil' Paulie immediately ushered an apology and decided to get as much distance from the man as possible totally cutting off any room for confrontation. Iceburg eyed the retreating man cautiously. Sighing he directed his attentions back to his secretary.

"Nma, Kalifa might I ask, who was that man just now and what did he want?" Iceburg inquired. Kalifa proceeded to close her notebook.

"Iceburg-san, I'm sorry, but he didn't give his name."

Iceburg was perplexed. "Really, he looked quite angry."

Kalifa stifled a laugh. "But of course Iceburg-san, the two of you did just have a collision." Iceburg replied with a blank stare as Kalifa coughed nervously. "W-what I meant to say was he came looking for a job as a shipwright."

Iceburg's jaw dropped, but he quickly caught himself. "Really," He began, "So what did you tell him."

Kalifa smiled proudly. "I told him that we couldn't even consider hiring him without the proper paperwork"

"What!" Iceburg said, dropping his usual calm exterior. The tone of his voice threw Kalifa off causing her smile to falter.

"I-I-I mean Iceburg-san he was so unprofessional. NO paperwork at all. We wouldn't be able to verify his identity much less hire him-"Iceburg interrupted her.

"Or we could see his 'skills' for ourselves and then decide if he'd be a worthy addition or not…"

Kalifa nervously chuckled. "Would you like me to call him back? Surly someone knows him around here?" Iceburg let out a defeated sigh.

"Nma, no that won't be necessary in fact, let's see how bad he wants this job. If he shows up in the next two week then I'll give him a chance."

"-and what about the paperwork?" Kalifa inquired hesitantly.

Iceburg smirked. "If he's as good as he says he is then screw the paperwork." Kalifa nodded in understanding.

"Okay Iceburg-san," She said, "I'll let you know if he shows up."

Before returning to his office Iceburg paused. "Oh Kalifa, remember to get his name as well."

Kalifa smiled. "Of course, Iceburg-san… _anything for you~"_

"What was that?" Iceburg asked.

"Nothing, "Kalifa answered abruptly. Iceburg shrugged off her peculiar behavior and began to hum.

Truth be told, Iceburg was looking forward to getting a new nakama, especially a handsome, blond shipwright.


	2. Chapter 2

Paulie gawked at the ceiling of his rundown apartment as if it was the most intriguing thing on the planet.

'Damn that harlot woman' He sighed. Ever since Paulie was little and witnessed the unveiling of the famous Puffing Tom he knew without a doubt that he wanted to become a shipwright. He trained each day mastering various rope techniques as well as advanced building skills. He was so close in fact he decided that it was time to visit the Galley-La Company, home of the greatest shipwrights in the world. Paulie was confident in himself and yet even with all this some harlot woman stood boldly in his way…Paperwork?! Paulie could almost hear her annoying voice ringing through his ears.

"Fuck~" Paulie cursed. Of course he knew he didn't appear professional. I mean, his family wasn't among the richest, but he still had an _okay _upbringing and also he wasn't a thug. That had to count for something. Right? He groaned. Maybe he should just give up. So what, he could always be a solo shipwright… maybe even work for another company. Still Paulie knew it had to be Galley-La. Where else could he say he was among the best in the entire world?

Sighing Paulie turned over to sleep. However unfortunately for Paulie his phone had other plans. Grumbling he reached over, picked up the phone, and switched on the screen. On it flashed Rob Lucci. Paulie had met the man a year ago, and as stoic as Lucci was it seemed he was in the same boat as him. Paulie was confused as of why Lucci would be calling him this late, but he shrugged it off. In Paulie's eyes the man was alright, plus he could hold his liquor making him a great drinking partner. Paulie unlocked and answered his phone without hesitation.

"Lu, what's up" Paulie could practically hear the man stiffen. God, he was so uptight. He was probably so unsure of himself that he practiced ventriloquism with a little pigeon, Hattori. An honest to god pigeon. I mean 'what a weirdo'. Paulie laughed remembering his first encounter with Rob Lucci.

*Flashback*

It was a windy Friday afternoon. Paulie had just ditched some debt collectors who were hell bent on stripping him of all he owned. During the chase Paulie had found himself in the back street district. Quickly he entered one of the bars and made his way to the bar counter. Beside him sat a man in what Paulie thought looked much like a top hat. However what caught Paulie's attention was the white pigeon perched on the man's shoulder. Paulie was so intrigued by the bird that he hadn't even realized that the owner of the bird had turned to face him.

"Excuse me?" Paulie fell back into his chair as the little pigeon spoke.

"-y-y-you can talk!?" Paulie stared from the pigeon to the man. The pigeon cooed.

"Oh no. My name is Rob Lucci; I'm using this bird to communicate through ventriloquism." Paulie was enthralled. It was amazing. The man showed no change in expression and yet here he was conversing to Paulie in the most comical fashion.

"So~" Paulie wasn't very big on small talk. Thank goodness Lucci caught on and led the conversation.

"I didn't get your name." The bird or was it Lucci said.

"Paulie."

"I see, so Paulie do you know where I can get a job as a shipwright?" Lucci asked.

"Do I?"

And that's how their untraditional friendship began. From job hunts, to drinking partners. Lucci and Paulie hit it off right from the start. This brings us back to the present situation…

*End Flashback*

"Paulie, how'd the interview go?" Hattori's voice cooed through the receiver. Paulie laughed thinking about the little bird hopping up and down while Lucci was probably wearing a stoic expression.

"Nah, Lu it wasn't an interview per say."

"Oh, so you got the job?" Hattori chirped happily. Paulie tensed as he answered darkly.

"No… But who gives a damn, I could always look else ware."

"What~" Hattori whined. "Paulie you can't give up. Why don't you head back there and demand (ask) to see Iceburg-san." Paulie was shocked at how easily Hattori's voice passed off as threatening.

"But Lu~" He pleaded with his friend, hoping he's understand.

"No buts." Hattori chirped defiantly. "You deserve this opportunity plus your one of the greatest shipwrights I know."

Paulie was grateful that the conversation was by phone otherwise the bastard would make fun of him for blushing, like a girl. "Tsk, whatever. You're just saying that."

He could practically hear Hattori laughing on the other end. "You're right about that Paulie."

"Hey!"

"Well~ what I'm saying is give it a shot. You might be surprised what events transpire. Also pay your debtors they have been cornering me looking for you."

Paulie ignored that last statement. "Yeah, yeah and the paperwork?" He asked.

Lucci/Hattori's smirk was anything but visible. "Come on, Paulie" Hattori cooed, his voice unwavering. "That's never stopped you before."

Paulie thought about it. "True~ ah what the hell. Fine I'll do it. However **if **I get in-"

"You mean **when**." Hattori cooed.

"Fuck you…_when_ I get in I'll try to put a good word in for you."

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Hattori chuckled.

"Really, okay then I won't-" Paulie laughed as the line went dead. 'Fucking bastard couldn't even wait for me to finish.'

"Well, talk to you later." Paulie said to no one in particular. Paulie placed his phone on the nightstand beside his bed. As he ran his fingers through his blonde locks he thought of the actions he was going to take concerning that harlot secretary as well as anyone else who would hear him out.

'So much to do so little time~'


	3. Chapter 3

Iceburg sat at his desk, staring at the huge pile of documents that Kalifa had recently brought for him to look over. Whining, Iceburg pushed the papers off his desk, spilling them all over the floor. God, being mayor was boring. Meetings here and paper work there. The only time he could truly be at peace was when he went drinking with Kokoro-san.

'Just like the good old days.' He thought. Damn he'd lost both Tom-san and Franky, half of his family. Sighing Iceburg packed up his stuff and called it a night. He waved goodnight to Kalifa and stalked towards his room where he collapsed head first into the mattress. Before he knew it sleep deprivation hit him like the Puffing Tom. Iceburg let his subconscious drift away not caring that he was no longer in control of his thoughts. Without warning said thoughts drifted towards a certain young blonde.

'Damn it!' He cursed under his breath. It seemed as if all of his thoughts seemed to revolve around the mystery blonde. Iceburg wondered who he was, why he wanted to become a shipwright, and of course if those abs of his were real. Iceburg's mouth watered as he recalled the smoky scent that blonde emitted. What was it cigars? Yes, it had to be. Iceburg shook his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts plaguing his mind. He doesn't like men. No, not to mention that guy was nothing special. He had orange goggles and was covered head to toe in denim. Plus he was LOUD… _Much like Franky back then…_ Iceburg got up from his bed, walked over to his bathroom sink and splashed some water on his face (not that it helped). After an exasperated sigh Iceburg gave up. Whatever, he'd deal with this shit tomorrow; right now he had to try to get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nma, Kalifa?" Iceburg asked his secretary. Kalifa quickly met his gaze. Her expression was unreadable.

"Yes, Iceburg-san?" She answered.

"Have you heard anything from our mystery man?" The secretary shook her head.

"No, Iceburg-san I have not."

"I see…anyway um keep up the good work."

Kalifa looked at Iceburg suspiciously, but inquired no further.

'Whatever Iceburg was dealing with was his problem.' She thought.

Iceburg on the other hand was getting irritated. Four days had passed since what will now be known as the 'incident' and still nothing. In fact Iceburg was starting to doubt that he'd even show up for the job. Sighing, Iceburg decided it was time for him to yet again retreat back to his office. However suddenly from behind him, Iceburg heard the front doors being thrown open (with a don). Turning back to survey the situation Iceburg stopped dead in his tracks; for behind him stood the mystery blonde. Immediately the two men locked gazes.

"Hey! You there," The blonde's voice was commanding and yet Iceburg could still detect uncertainty. All the same the voice sent chills down his spine. "Are you Iceburg?" The blonde asked never once taking his eyes off Iceburg.

Iceburg was too, shocked to speak. So instead he broke eye contact with the blond and looked at Kalifa for help taking note of her equally surprised expression (great it wasn't only him). Sensing Iceburg's hesitation Kalifa took control of the situation.

"Sir," Kalifa spoke out. "If I may-"

Abruptly the blonde cut her off. "Oh no harlot woman not now," Iceburg had to use all his strength not to succumb to laughter. 'Harlot woman?!' He definitely wasn't going to hear the end of that one.

Kalifa narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that…Who _exactly_ are you?" Her voice was laced with poison. Iceburg felt immensely sorry for the guy. No one who got on Kalifa's bad side has ever lived to tell the tale.

Regaining his posture Iceburg decided he better take control of the situation himself. "Thank you Kalifa, but I think I'll take it from here." Iceburg dismissed her. Once Kalifa had left the lobby he directed his attention back to the blonde man.

"So…" He began, "Who are you?" Iceburg was thankful that his voice didn't crack. God, he could hear his heart beat ringing through his ears, felt it hammering at his sides.

The mystery man smiled a dazzling smile. "The name's Paulie and I um would like to be shipwright for this company."

"Really? And your paper work?" Iceburg smirked as he saw the man, excuse me Paulie's features tense.

"Well you see Iceburg-san," Paulie scratched the back of his head anxiously "I believe in the saying actions speak louder than words or in this case paperwork." He then proceeded to laugh nervously.

Iceburg couldn't help but eye Paulie. "Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Paulie blurted out. Iceburg shook his head.

"This is surly a predicament. You see without the proper paperwork there's no way to verify anything-"

"Please sir," Paulie cut him off, "It's always been a dream of mine to become a shipwright. I know myself well enough and I believe I have the talent to keep up with the best. It would be an honor to work for your company, so please give me a chance to show you what I am capable of."

Iceburg was beyond shocked at the surprised turn of events. He thought Paulie would come in demanding for the job, not taking no, for an answer. And now here he was behaving almost civil.

"Oh cour-"Iceburg caught himself from agreeing to eagerly. "I mean, I'll evaluate how you work and then I'll determine whether or not we'll take you in." Paulie's grin widened. "So with that in mind, I'll see you Monday morning at eight." Iceburg extended his hand in which Paulie gladly accepted in a firm handshake. As Paulie turned to leave Iceburg added, "Don't be late either."

Jumping to his feet Paulie yelled out behind him, "No Sir, Thank you Sir!"

Iceburg laughed as he saw the other man disappear into the streets of Water 7.


	4. Chapter 4

Paulie couldn't believe it. He actually got the job. He didn't think he would, but he was surly proved wrong. Joy filled his entire being. Unable to contain his happiness he pulled out his cell phone and quickly punched in Lucci's number.

"Paulie, what do you want-" Ignoring him Paulie immediately starting speaking.

"Lu, meet me at Blueno's bar for a celebratory drink!" Paulie smiled into the receiver.

"Really it worked?" Lucci asked.

"Yep, I start on Monday."

"Gee, that's a shocker; I thought they'd throw you out."

Paulie face palmed. So much for Lucci's support…

"Anyway, meet there at ten. Oh and call Kaku and tell him to bring friends."

"Okay, sure thing." The receiver went dead. Paulie placed his phone back into his jacket pocket and began his walk home. Once he changed, he'd was going to drink and gamble all his troubles away since starting Monday he'd be working for Galley-La. God, he couldn't wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iceburg smiled, remembering the look on Paulie's face when he told him he could have the job. He really wanted this opportunity. Iceburg sighed and checked his watch. It read 10:30.

'Well since it wasn't too late, might as well go out for a drink' He thought. Iceburg wondered if Kokoro-san would want to accompany him. However he decided against it since she probably was already somewhere already getting plastered. Deciding to venture out alone Iceburg made his way towards his shower.

After undressing, Iceburg turned on the shower. Once inside he rinsed his hair taking note of the newly added length. His hair had reached his shoulders again. Deciding not to cut it, he turned off the shower head and redressed hastily.

Before venturing into the streets, Iceburg decided it would be better to go incognito. With that in mind, he grabbed a long over coat and pulled it close.

The reason to Iceburg hiding his identity was due to the fact that as the Mayor of Water 7 Iceburg was required to come across as proper and kept however much to his expense this didn't include staking away to bars for a couple drinks. Nonetheless, tonight was one of the many exceptions. Tonight he was just Iceburg and nothing else. Not mayor of Water 7 or even the head of the Galley-La Company, just Iceburg.

He followed the backstreets, until he reached Blueno's bar. Upon entering Iceburg was greeted with the sound of lively music as well as joyous laughter. Curious he called over Blueno, who was used to Iceburg incognito get up and asked what was going on.

"Well you see,_ sir_ it seems to me that that guy over there has found himself a job or something." Iceburg followed to where Blueno was pointing.

"Nma, I see, so where's this gu-" Iceburg stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of orange goggles perched on top of a mop of blond hair.

"Paulie?" Iceburg felt his voice hitch as he stared in awe at the blonde man. It felt as if the entire world had stopped for a brief second. Iceburg couldn't help but notice how happy the younger man looked. Instead of his hair being slicked back he'd left it down where it easily fell a little past his shoulders. His icy grayish blue eyes danced around all while he wore the biggest and most alluring smile Iceburg had ever laid eyes on. His smile alone seemed to brighten up the entire room. It was rather cute, in a manly non cute sort of way. Iceburg shook his head solemnly and ordered a bottle of sake. Blueno happily obliged handing him the drink as well as a glass. Discarding the glass, Iceburg thanked him for the drink and drowned the bottle.

"Jeez, take it easy." Blueno said eyeing Iceburg skeptically.

"ahhh~ that's good…_another round_." Iceburg watched as the contents of the bottle entered his mouth. He loved how the drink burned his throat leaving him light headed.

Blueno on the other hand shook his head in reply. "You'd better be careful Iceburg-san," He said whispering "This is among my strongest stuff…" Of course Iceburg already knew this.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He replied as he downed the rest of the bottles contents. Iceburg was angry. He was no where drunk and it seemed as if more and more of his attention was directed to Paulie. Iceburg laughed. From the looks of it Paulie must have lost some money since he was on the verge of tears. His friends however reacted as if this was a natural occurrence. Iceburg watched while a larger man in a top hat and _pigeon _yelled at him. _Pigeon? _Ha~ Iceburg must have drunker than he thought. It wasn't until Paulie started to make his way toward the bar counter that Iceburg knew something was off and started to panic.

"_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-"_

"Yo, Blueno~" Paulie's voice was slurred. "Gi' meh a'nuther un okay~"

Blueno looked the blonde over, laughing as he attempted to steady himself.

"No can do, especially since you can barely even walk straight. Go home son, get some rest."

Paulie just stared in disbelief.

"Ca' ya belibe dis guy~" He said, all while nudging a much tensed Iceburg.

Trying not to bolt from his very seat, Iceburg strained his head to look at the blonde. However he immediately regretted it. Paulie had a faint blush that covered most of his face. His icy grayish blue eyes where dilated and he looked at Iceburg as if he was going to devour him.

'gulp' Not daring to speak, Iceburg shook his head.

"Wut, cat ga' ya tong~?" Paulie moved closer making Iceburg more uncomfortable. Finally he gave up.

"C-could y-you please move." Iceburg's voice was rough from the hard liquor.

Paulie's eyes lit up. "Hay, don't ay kno ya frum sum where?" He asked all while inching closer and closer.

Iceburg pulled his coat closer to him. "No, I don't think so, you must be mistaken." Iceburg replied moving away.

Paulie gawked at him. "Relay? Cuz ya luk kinda like ma future boss, dats all… Oh but yer hair ain't prissy luking."

Iceburg's eye twitched 'prissy looking'? The Hell!

Brushing the comment off Iceburg was finally able to regain his posture. "Well, I assure you I'm not this boss of yours." Iceburg felt a stab of pain in his heart when he saw Paulie saddened expression.

"I see…" Sighing Paulie nodded and left the counter.

'Dodged a bullet there' Iceburg thought directing his attention back to Blueno.

"Oh, an by da way?" Iceburg froze as the familiar slurred voice breathed down his neck. "It a gud ting ya ain't ma boss, cuz ya fuckin' sexy~ an I nut tu big un office romance" Paulie ran his hand through Iceburg hair feeling the soft texture and making the other man seethe in pleasure. "Jus tu le ya kno, Bye~"

Iceburg stared in relief as Paulie walked (stumbled) out the door with his friends in tow.

"You know what Blueno," Iceburg called the bartender over. "Keep the drinks coming, lord knows I'm gonna need them."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't believe it how easy this story is coming to me. I will definitely not be ending any time soon. I am soooo excited at how things are progressing. Eeeep! This chapter is longer than earlier ones since I feel extra nice and AWESOME. The idea's just keep flowing and flowing and flowing and flowing and flowing and flowing- Also thank you Banane-cuite so much for your review it is very much appreciated. I'd give you candy, but alas I have none. *sigh*  
**

Warning: Some character's are slightly OOC. Gomenasai~

Disclaimer: I **really** wish One Piece was mine… but it isn't…or is it?

Eiichiro Oda: *ehem*

SoiArt: Okay, fine it's yours... _meanie_...

Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iceburg staggered out of Blueno's bar. He wasn't as drunk as he would have liked, but that didn't seem to register via his motor skills.

Using the nearby wall as support, Iceburg braced himself as he sauntered into the cold October chill. As he walked he couldn't help but laugh at how quiet and peaceful everything seemed. Ever since the unveiling of the sea train, Puffing Tom, Water 7 had grown into a very impressive city. As Tom-san's former apprentice and then mayor, Iceburg felt himself swell up in pride as he recalled all he'd done to help get the city to where it was now. He truly loved Water 7 and its people. He loved the fact that it was his childhood home. He loved that it was here, he learned how to be a shipwright. He even loved that it was here where he'd last seen Tom-san alive and well as Franky. Though his childhood was more than likely gone Iceburg still loved Water 7. He loved seeing the new generation as they became captivated by the art of shipbuilding. He loved seeing the smiles on children's faces as they innocently played in the narrow strips of land. So pure, so safe, so _free_. God, if only there was a way for him to be able to experience such freedom, even if it was just for a moment. If he could just escape the horror that was reality, Iceburg would give anything- well almost anything-

Iceburg stared grimly at his somewhat distorted reflection in the tranquil waters of Water 7's channels. He frowned taking into account the lines that seemed to spell out stress and worry. Groaning inwardly, Iceburg splashes a handful of water onto his paled face. Seeing as this does nothing to help him Iceburg decides to change his tactics. Using his hands, Iceburg smacks his face just hard enough to return some color. Iceburg curses, seeing as how this action only results in making his cheeks sting. Sighing dejectedly, he kicks the surface of the water. Iceburg watches as the clear liquid shimmers before disappearing into the night air. 'hmmpf' He thought to himself.

A gust of wind blew. Iceburg felt the temperature drop ten degrees. Shivering, he pulled his large coat closer as he trudged on. Farther and farther down the side-walk.

As Iceburg continue to make his way back to the Galley–La Company building a low groan like sound stops him in his tracks.

'What the?'

Iceburg cranes his head and squints his eyes as he tries to spot the source of the sound. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, He spots a large human shaped black mass. Curiosity gets the better of him, and Iceburg prods the mass with the heel of his shoe.

**"**_Hey?! H-e-l-l-o?_**"** Iceburg calls out, all while he watches the mass with great scrutiny.

"Fuck, I don't have time for this shit." Iceburg says grudgingly as he kicks the mass harder than intended.

Said mass whimpers in reply. About to curse at his misfortune. Iceburg immediately freezes as the mass moves stiffly mumbling something that sounded like 'don't wanna'. Iceburg shook his head. At least now he was sure that the mass was in fact human. With that said, there was no way he could just leave them there to freeze to death. That was immoral if not attempted murder.

"Hey! Wake up!" Iceburg bends down and began to violently shake the person awake.

Said person opened their icy bluish gray eyes and stared dreamily into Iceburg's dark brown ones.

'hiccup' "Dun I k-kno ya frum sum w-where?" The blonde said.

'Some greater being must really have it out for me.' Iceburg contemplated. Iceburg's eyes widened in horror at what appeared to be a very drunk and flushed Paulie.

'No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**' Iceburg's mind wanted to scream. After prying Paulie's fingers off his slim torso, Iceburg got up from his pervious place and started to pace.

Using a very colorful collection of profanity to describe his current situation, Iceburg decided it would be better for the both of them to get the other man home as soon as possible.

Disregarding any pride he had left, Iceburg reached into Paulie's jacket pocket and leafed around for his cellular device. Iceburg let out a triumphant 'hmmpf' as his hand felt the cold metal of the rectangular mechanism. Iceburg grinned as he grasped the phone and pulled it out. At first Iceburg had been worried. What if Paulie didn't have a phone? What if something bad happened to leave him in this sorry state? Iceburg shook his head roughly trying to clear his thoughts.

Now that you mention it where were these friends of his? Iceburg distinctively remembered watching them all exit the bar together, if so then why had they abandoned the blonde like this.

Iceburg gaped at the dark screen of Paulie's cell phone. Hesitantly, he switched on the device, An amused smile played on his lips as he saw the Galley–La Company logo ghosting over the home screen.

Iceburg flipped through Paulie's contacts, looking for any names that sounded even remotely familiar. Finally, Iceburg's gaze locked onto _Rob Lucci._

'Lucci?' Iceburg was surprised that the two men knew each other let alone were friends. Iceburg remembered meeting Lucci a couple of months ago. Rob Lucci had come to Galley–La in search for a job. Iceburg was skeptical at first with Lucci's profound recommendations however the man had proved to be an exceptional shipwright. Still Iceburg wasn't sure about his personality though. He was very cold towards others so Iceburg put off hiring him. Since Galley–La was a huge family like Company Iceburg needed people who not only he could trust, but others could trust as well.

_'Like Paulie?'_ Iceburg's consciousness playfully asked.

'_Yes,'_ He agreed with a grin. _'like Paulie._'

Deciding on what action to take Iceburg gave a sidelong glance at Paulie. After confirming that the man hadn't moved Iceburg proceeded to dial Rob Lucci.

It took three tries until the line clicked.

"hElLo? Is ThIs RoB lUcCi?" Iceburg cringed. Even his voice sounded foreign to him. He really needed to go home and get some _sleep~._

Iceburg waited and listened out for anything that would give any sign of human life on the other end. Finally, after a minute of waiting, Iceburg's spirits lifted as he caught softened breathing on the other line.

"_Shit_, Paulie?!" Rob Lucci chirped into the line. Iceburg's lips quivered in an attempt to hold back laughter. How could he have forgotten? Lucci used a little pigeon to speak through ventriloquism.

"-make sure to pay the debtors asshole."

Iceburg snapped out of his trance only to catch the last of Lucci's statement.

"um, I'm sorry, but this isn't Paulie, Lucci-san."

The line went silent, for what could only mean Lucci was processing the information.

"_Damn it! I thought I told Kaku-_ Oh sorry my mistake… and you are?"

Iceburg tried to think of a name. "Otonashi Mihakarau, I met Paulie-san at the bar counter… or rather he approached me." Iceburg chuckled nervously into the receiver. He hated lying, and this would probably come back to bite him in the ass.

"Well Otonashi-kun you see Paulie's friend Kaku was _supposed_ to be with him but it seems he got lost…_more like held up, that horny bastard_.._._thank you so much for taking _care_ of Paulie-san." Iceburg could barely understand Lucci, he keep trying to talk while mumbling incoherent things under his breath. All in all it was very confusing.

"Okay? By the way Lucci-san I was wondering if you could tell me where Paulie-san lived."

Iceburg could have sworn he heard laughter on the other end. "Paulie lives at the Shitamachifū apartment complex. That's in the back street district. His apartment number is 536."

Iceburg beamed. "Thank you so much Lucci-san"

"Your welcome…Still I don't understand why the two of you can't just go back to your place."

Iceburg's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him. "N-n-no I don't think that would be a wise idea. I'll just take him home."

"You sure?" Lucci asked his voice almost comical.

"Positive."

"Alright then," Lucci yawned, "Well, I better go to bed… _and beat the shit out of Kaku, too_… Good Night~"

Iceburg wished the man good night as well ending the call. Maybe he could reconsider hiring Rob Lucci? Eh, maybe not.

Iceburg leaned over the blonde. Wondering whether or not the man was able to walk, Iceburg decided to test his theory. Iceburg used his arms to lift Paulie up and place him on his own shoulders. 'ugh!' Iceburg let out a defeated sigh. After three failed attempts he was finally able to get the blonde to his feet. He smiled at this minor victory. Now all he had to do was get Paulie back home. Unfortunately for Iceburg this was easier said than done. Said home was located in the opposite direction of where they were headed. In fact Paulie's 'home' was nowhere near the Galley–La building period. Iceburg cursed for what could have only been the hundredth time that night. Paulie hadn't even began working for him and he was already being a hassle. A cute, sexy hassle, but a hassle no less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-**Thx to everyone whose enjoying Complicated Hesitation so far. Lord, knows I am.** **Remember to review and no flames. **

**Who knows I might add in characters if you guys request it... *wink***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Konnichi wa~! I'm back. *cheers* Yes, thank you. Anyway this chapter has a little insight of another pairing. So see if you can catch it. (it's quite obvious). Also I'm trying to get my thoughts together so there's a little filler, too. But, what the hell who doesn't like a good filler *dodges flying lances* I see... Also there's lovable mayor Iceburg, fighting for his sanity... **

**So with that said there ya go~**

**Warning: Some Characters ARE OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I really wish One Piece was mine… but it isn't… darn...**

**Enjoy~**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iceburg took in the sight of Paulie's apartment building. The wooden frame was rotting in several areas and the roof looked as if it had been repaired just that day. The base of the building was blackened with age and Iceburg could have sworn he saw duck tape holding the stairs together. He wasn't sure though, since it was too dark due to the fact that there were no street lights. He did however notice the huge gaping hole on the other side of the building and the cardboard patches that covered the walls. 'How could this place even stand up to one wave of the Aqua Laguna? Not to mention the entire storm.' Iceburg asked himself. The place looked like shit, complete and utter shit. Iceburg winced as the stench of rotting wood and who knows what else hit his nose. The humid air didn't make it any easier, either. Trying not to double over and empty his stomach's contents, Iceburg used Paulie's weight to keep him steady. Finally, after a couple of minutes his sickness subsided.

"Well Paulie I can't imagine what it's like to like in a _place_ like this," Iceburg said to the unconscious body leaning on him. "But if you want, I guess you can live at the company. I can't have one of my shipwrights dying of mold poisoning, now can I." At this Iceburg felt Paulie shift, causing him to immediately freeze in place. Iceburg watched closely expecting the other man to make any more sudden moves. Seeing as this doesn't happen he lets out a sigh of relief. 'Almost gave me a fucking heart attack, _bastard_…' Iceburg mumbles under his breath. Still Iceburg is quite happy with himself. If things work out in his favor then Paulie might actually be living at the company.

'_With you'_ Iceburg subconscious added.

Iceburg ignored the voice in his head and redirected his attention back to the task at hand. He was so grateful that Paulie's room was on the ground floor. He couldn't imagine hauling Paulie up those rickety old stairs; for fear that they would collapse with the combined weight of both men. Seriously, no one was on them and yet they looked as if they would give way at any second. Iceburg also was happy to note that Paulie's room was the furthest from the eerie looking hole on the buildings side. He made a mental reminder to ask the blonde about it when he had the chance.

After locating the other man's door Iceburg tries the lock. He cursed as the handle doesn't budge.

'_You need the key~_' Iceburg's subconscious sang playfully.

'_I know, I know…_' He replied back. God, he was going insane.

Iceburg checked Paulie's jacket pocket, praying that said keys where there. Instead all he found were a couple cigars. Next, Iceburg checked the blonde's front pockets. He came up with nothing. Finally, Iceburg reached into Paulie's 'gulp' back pocket. Iceburg cried out triumphantly as his fingers wrapped around the small set of keys. He pulled them out swiftly making note not to let his hands linger for fear of waking the other man.

'_More like sleeping beauty' _Iceburg's subconscious retorted.

Iceburg shrugged at the thought. After, several attempts to open the sad excuse for a door, Iceburg heard the lock click and pushed the door open. Iceburg braced himself for what he thought would be a room littered with empty cans, pizza boxes, old laundry, trash, and maybe a person passed out. Quite comical stuff. However he was not prepared for the scene that lay before him. Iceburg stared wide eyed at the abnormally which was Paulie's room. Not only was the room far too clean for a single man at the prime of his life, but there was also no evidence that the blonde had a roommate or even a mate for that matter. This confused Iceburg profoundly. All Iceburg could see was a normal looking one bedroom apartment with a decently sized kitchen, completely free of any disgusting as well as unnecessary clutter. The entire scene seemed to scream bull shit, and yet he couldn't figure out why he felt that way. Moving away from the kitchen area, Iceburg discovered that the first door to his right was a bath room and the door in the far back was in fact the blonde man's bedroom. Iceburg let out a sigh of relief as he laid Paulie between the cotton threaded sheets of his queen sized bed. Iceburg watched as the man's chest rise and fell with each breath. His expression was peaceful and so child like, much different from his normally gruff exterior. Drawing up his courage, Iceburg leaned over and kissed the slumbering blonde man on his forehead. Iceburg smiled as he was greeted with a very citrusy scent. He laughed. It was probably Paulie's soap or shampoo. He also caught a whiff of a mustier, spicy scent. Iceburg shuddered and licked his lips instinctively. Before he made any more moves on the other man that could probably be classified very close to rape, Iceburg settled on just watching the man. He hummed in delight as he tried to burn the distinctive _Paulie_ scents into his memory. With a swift glance at the clock, Iceburg decided it would be best to leave the blonde to his slumber. After all he did have a certain newbie's orientation scheduled later that day. Iceburg chuckles as he quietly made his way past Paulie's bed and out the front door. He then expertly navigated the dark streets of water seven all the way back to Galley–La Company building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x Previously, at the residence of Rob Lucci after his talk with the puzzling Otonashi Mihakarau x

Rob Lucci glared daggers at the front door before him. 'As soon as that squared nose freak of nature comes waltzing in here, I'll pounded the living day lights out of him.' He thought angrily. On cue said square nose freak strutted confidently into the apartment in which both men shared.

"Hey Lucci," The younger man called out, totally oblivious to the darker presence that lay in wait for him. As soon as the two locked gazes, Lucci's unearthly glare caused the other to immediately freeze in his tracks.

"Kaku…" With Hattori, the pigeon, nowhere in sight, Lucci's low baritone voice rang through Kaku's ears. Kaku tensed instantaneously.

'gulp' "W-w-what?" Kaku stuttered, while fiddling with his dark colored cap that lay seated on top of his head.

Lucci glared at the younger man determined to bore a hole through his skull. "Where's Paulie?" Lucci's voice held no warmth. His menacing tone was so cold that Kaku shivered as a result.

"P-Paulie?" Kaku asked, his voice refusing to work.

Lucci proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Yes, Paulie; the man that _YOU _were supposed to be watching."

Kaku paled. 'shit'

"Heh, um well you see…" Kaku began trying to choose his words carefully, "I might have lost him on the way home…"

"LOST HIM!" Lucci yelled.

Kaku withdrew at the furiousness of Lucci's voice. "G-g-gomenasai Lucci-san." He apologized.

Lucci's patience however was wearing thin. "HOW DO YOU _LOSE_ A PERSON?!" He roared.

Kaku held up his hands defensively. "Okay **FIRST** he was flat out drunk and when I say flat out drunk, I mean plastered to the point of no return. He then passes out. Like completely out cold, no waking him up. And so using my above par reasoning skills I figured it would be best to get the guy some coffee. So we're walking and walking and to my left I see a small twenty-four hour coffee shop. I dash inside for I don't know a minute and by the time I come out, Paulie's nowhere to be found. Vanished, like a ghost."

Lucci's eye twitches, from anger, however this time he catches himself before he kills the other. _'Stupid Kaku riling him up like that,'_

"Well anyway lucky for you," Lucci began "Paulie ended up going home with that blue haired man from the bar. He called a while back asking for directions to Paulie's apartment saying his name was Otonashi Mihakarau or something."

Kaku's eyes widened "Really?"

Lucci nodded, "However, unlucky for you this wouldn't have been the case if you were responsible to begin with and hadn't left a drunken man out on the streets by himself at this ungodly hour. You're a complete and utter fool."

Kaku winced.

"It's this kind of unnecessary shit that can lead to the termination of a mission. Why you're no better than Jyabura." Lucci snarled.

"Lucci?!"

Lucci dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I don't have time for you-"

"No wait here Lucci," Kaku interrupted him. "You left first, talking about some work you had to finish when we all know there's nothing to do concerning the _mission_ at this point. So that was a complete lie. From where I'm standing you're the one at fault."

Lucci quickly closed the distance between the two men. He grabbed Kaku by the collar and forced him to look at him.

"Don't you dare start preaching me?" Lucci snarled, while tightening his hold on the other man.

Kaku scoffed "Me? Preaching you? Yes that's exactly what I was doing. With a good reason to, If I might add." Lucci opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as Kaku's words began to sink in.

Kaku smirked at his new found courage. Over the past few months Lucci had started to act more bipolar. At first he didn't question it that was until he realized it was only towards him. To everyone else he was stoic and cold and then when they were alone it was as if his emotions where on a fritz.

"Wipe that shitty smirk off your face, or I'll do it for you." Lucci growled.

Kaku shrugged at his half hearted threat. "Okay," Lucci reluctantly released his grip from Kaku's shirt and walked back towards his own room.

"_Fucking bastard…_" He said cursing under his breath.

Chuckling, Kaku plopped onto the couch. Only he could talk to Lucci like that and get away with it.

'Among other things~' Kaku thought. Laughing as he did so.

From across the hall Lucci yelled. "Shut up, Kaku!"

Kaku smiled as he lazily drifted off into sleep. _"Okay Lucci…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks a bunch for Reviewing.**

**I have a spot in my heart for all of you. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Another chapter...whew...Sorry this update is late I was out of town. **

**Also I understand the den den mushi and cell phone confusion and have set the story as an AU.**

**Some characters are OOC so BE WARNED.**

**Second, this story takes place before Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs., so no mention of the Straw Hats. Gomenasai~**

**Disclaimer: I really wish One Piece was mine… but it isn't…**

**Enjoy~**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paulie awoke the next morning with the mother of all headaches as well as a monstrous hangover. It was so bad that he could barely get out of bed.

"Shit," He silently cursed. With his sleeve, Paulie wiped the sleep from his eyes.

_'What the hell happened last night…?' _Paulie wondered all while trying to ignore the agonizing pain pulsing through his skull. All he could remember was going to Blueno's, getting a few drinks, and gambling. He did a double take of his surroundings. How'd he even get home and where the fuck where Kaku and Lucci? Rolling over, Paulie silenced his ringing phone. On the screen flashed Kaku's number.

_'Kaku!'_ Paulie growled, _'That bastard better have answers.'_

Paulie quickly redialed the square nosed red head. After a few tries the line finally clicked.

It was Kaku who began the conversation.

"Hey Paulie," He said through the receiver, "Long time no speak."

Paulie however was nowhere near amused. "Kaku," He said. "Wha-"

Kaku immediately cut him off. "Speaking of it, Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Paulie mumbled.

"umm…You kind of disappeared on me…Just calling to make sure your boyfriend didn't rape you or something."

Paulie blushed. "BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK, IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I'M STRIGHT!"

Kaku smiled a deviously. "Could have fooled me, the way you were all over that guy at the bar."

Paulie was about to ask what guy when he suddenly remembered the blue haired man.

"Fuck!" Paulie screamed into a nearby pillow. He turned his attention back to the phone.

"Kaku," He asked hesitantly, "Do you have any idea what went on when we left the bar?"

Kaku chuckled. "Nope" He replied.

Paulie paled.

"But,"

"But what?" Paulie asked.

"Lucci does, he talked to the guy."

Paulie switched Kaku off silencing him of any and all protests and proceeded to dial Rob Lucci.

"What~!" Hattori voice cooed in annoyance.

"Hey Lu, it's me Paulie."

"Oh, Paulie I take it you got home safely."

"Yea, however its how I got home that really interests me. Kaku mentioned that umm guy from the bar that I 'flirted' with brought me home-"

"Kaku was it?" Lucci asked.

"Yeah I called him before I called you."

Lucci sighed. "That was your first mistake. Paulie don't listen to that idiot. He is the one that practically abandoned you on the streets."

Paulie's eyes twitched from anger. "Really?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to kill him or anything, I'll do that for you _it's been a while since I've last tasted blood_…" Lucci snarled under his breath.

"Lu did you say something? I didn't quite get the last part."

Lucci ignored him.

"Anyway, so that means Kaku lied…" Paulie relaxed as his words soothed him. There was no way he'd flirt with another man, even while drunk. The only plausible answer was that Kaku had lied and he somehow made it back home by _himself_.

"On the contraire, Kaku was telling the truth. You DID flirt with a man and he DID take you home."

"B-b-but…"

"No buts, I talked to him last night."

Paulie was appalled. "YOU TALKED TO HIM!"

"Yeah his name was Otonashi Mihakarau, said he wanted to take you home and asked for your address. He sounded like a decent guy so I gave it to him…"

"A STRANGER CALLS YOU WITH WHAT WAS PROBABLY MY PHONE AND THAT'S WHAT YOU RATIONALIZE! HIM BEING A FUCKING DECENT GUY! YOU PROBABLY AUTOMATICALLY THOUGHT "HEY WHY DON'T I GIVE THE FUCKER PAULIE'S ADDRESS AND JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT NOTHING CAN POSSIBLE GO WRONG" WHAT IF HE WAS A FUCKING SERIAL KILLER/RAPIST OR WORST WHAT IF HE ACTUALLY THOUGHT I LIKED HIM AND SPENT THE NIGHT! WHAT WOULD I FUCKING DO IF I WOKE UP NEXT TO ANOTHER MAN WHO THOUGHT I LIKED HIM ROMANTICALLY?! THE FUCK WOULD I DO LUCCI?!"

After Paulie's very angry ranting, Lucci took a moment for it all to sink in.

"I see…" Hattori cooed. "My mistake…"

"YOUR MISTAKE!" Paulie really had had it. He punched the opposite wall of his bed room. The impact created a huge dent in the wall. He huffed as his breathing stabilized. "Whatever I don't care. Fuck you and fuck Kaku…goodbye…"

"Paulie?" Hattori/Lucci whined. "Come on-"

"Fuck off!" Paulie slammed down the receiver totally cutting Lucci off. He knew this wouldn't be the last he'd hear of it however if the conversation continued someone would probably end up dead.

'Damn it!' Paulie grabbed the phone tempted to smash it to smithereens. He decided he'd need it later on so he settled with a pillow. Why couldn't he remember anything? Sighing in defeat, Paulie hobbled over to the bathroom. Inside he grabbed his tooth brush and began to brush the remnants of alcohol away. Once he cleared his throat Paulie observed his reflection. He noted that he looked like complete and utter shit. He had bags under his blood shot eyes and his skin with the color of barf.

'Ahhh, the hell…' Paulie groaned as he splashed some water onto his face hoping that it would help… it didn't… but he did feel a tad bit better.

After a quick double take at the calendar, Paulie noticed that it was in fact Monday, the day of his orientation at Galley –La.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no…"

Paulie looked over at his alarm clock. Shit, it read seven forty seven. He had a little more than ten minutes to go if he was going to get his ass over there by eight. Rummaging through his closet, Paulie grabbed his denim jacket, a yellow t-shirt, and his signature orange goggles. He made sure to pocket a few cigars as well seeing as how the ones in his pocket were nowhere to be found.

_'Probably that shitty Otonashi Mihakarau bastard,' _He grumbled to himself.

After checking himself out in the mirror longer than any straight man should, Paulie decided he looked decent enough to get past security. With one last glance at the clock, he was out the door and on his way to the Galley –La Company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iceburg awoke in much better spirits than his blonde companion. He had a mild hangover, but that wasn't anything new. Especially since he'd been through worst drinking with Kokoro-san. Iceburg shuddered at the thought. Iceburg was well rested and ready to take on the day. Really, take away the awkward case from yesterday and all in all yesterday was a pretty awesome day. Iceburg quickly dressed in his standard navy suit and combed his bed hair back.

'I really need to cut it…' Iceburg reminded himself.

His subconscious however had other plans.

_"But Icy, Paulie said he LOVED it~"_

Iceburg shook his head.

_"No, it's too early in the morning for crazy, I have work to do."_

_"Aww, you don't mean that." _Iceburg's subconscious whined.

Ignoring the voice in his head Iceburg proceeded to call Kalifa.

"Nma, Kalifa could you please come…_Now_…"

The blonde haired secretarial woman opened the office doors and stepped in.

"Yes Iceburg-san…" Kalifa was wearing a white blazer with a short black skirt. Her long blonde hair was pushed back with a head band and her thin black frames sat perched on the bridge of her nose. In one arm she had files and paperwork while she used her free hand to adjust her glasses.

After observing his secretary, Iceburg would have to agree with Paulie's outburst. She always looked like a call girl or harlot as Paulie said. Still if she was trying to catch his eye, she was out of luck. There was only one blonde for him and he had orange goggles.

Kalifa eyed her boss suspiciously as he started to gaze off into space deep in thought. This new found behavior in Iceburg was intriguing. He was clumsier with his actions and never was able to keep eye contact with anyone.

_"weird…"_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SoiArt HERE! Yay~! Got this out before the end of the month... whew...School's been cRaZy~~~~**

**Anyway Your welcome :)**

**As always: Some characters are OOC so BE WARNED. This story takes place before Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs and it's an AU since they have phones.**

**Rating: M+ (Don't worry the smut is coming...****_HA get it_****)**

**Disclaimer: I really wish One Piece was mine but it isn't... my pie is though... then again that's not mine either...**

**Enjoy~**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iceburg awoke in much better spirits than his blonde companion. He had a mild hangover, but that wasn't anything new. Especially since he'd been through worst drinking with Kokoro-san. Iceburg shuddered at the thought. Iceburg was well rested and ready to take on the day. Really, take away the awkward case from yesterday and all in all yesterday was a pretty awesome day. Iceburg quickly dressed in his standard navy suit and combed his bed hair back.

'I really need to cut it…' Iceburg reminded himself.

His subconscious however had other plans.

_"But Icy, Paulie said he LOVED it~"_

Iceburg shook his head.

_"No, it's too early in the morning for crazy, I have work to do."_

_"Aww, you don't mean that." _Iceburg's subconscious whined.

Ignoring the voice in his head Iceburg proceeded to call Kalifa.

"Nma, Kalifa could you please come…_Now_…"

The blonde haired secretarial woman opened the office doors and stepped in.

"Yes Iceburg-san…" Kalifa was wearing a white blazer with a short black skirt. Her long blonde hair was pushed back with a head band and her thin black frames sat perched on the bridge of her nose. In one arm she had files and paperwork while she used her free hand to adjust her glasses.

After observing his secretary, Iceburg would have to agree with Paulie's outburst. She always looked like a call girl or harlot as Paulie said. Still if she was trying to catch his eye, she was out of luck. There was only one blonde for him and he had orange goggles.

Kalifa eyed her boss suspiciously as he started to gaze off into space deep in thought. This new found behavior in Iceburg was intriguing. He was clumsier with his actions and never was able to keep eye contact with anyone.

_"weird…"_

*snap*

"KALIFA!"

"Hugh, w-what?" Kalifa was snapped out of her thoughts "Gomenasai Iceburg-san…"

Iceburg raised an eyebrow, "I said was everything ready for today's orientation?"

Kalifa adjusted her glasses and nodded. "Yes they are..."

Iceburg smiled, "Well I guess that means we just have to wait, seeing that it's already eight till."

"Yes Iceburg-san." Kalifa proceeded to exit the room.

From behind her Iceburg called out, "Nma, also make sure to send _him_ up when _he_ gets here."

Iceburg didn't have to specify since both knew who he was referring too.

"Will do Iceburg-san," With that said Kalifa turned her heel and went to the secretary station at the front of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paulie's eyes traveled up and down the astonishing six-story building. It's beautifully stunning roof towering over his head. The freshly painted walls contrasting greatly with his cardboard patched one's. The vibrant structure stood proud, almost as if speaking of the confidence in which all the ship wrights held. Paulie whistled at the sight.

'To think,' He thought hopefully, 'if things go _my _way I could end up working here~'

Paulie had prepared himself on the walk (mad dash) there, however as quickly as he'd gotten there so had all his ideas disappeared without a trace. Still it wasn't time to be chickening out so late in the game. With a deep breath Paulie made his way into the building.

Now that he wasn't fueled by fiery hot passion, Paulie noted that the inside of the Galley–La Company building was just as luxurious and grand as the outside. There was a large court yard, which Paulie guessed was probably a result for not wanting to be cooped up all the time.

'Ha, very funny Iceburg..' He though sarcastically.

Above ground, was a large crystal chandelier that looked as if it cost a fortune. The chandelier was held up be gold linked chains. Paulie was so transfixed on the chandelier that he didn't notice the blond woman that had purposely positioned herself behind him.

"You're late."

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Paulie practically jumped in the air as Kalifa chuckled.

"My, someone is easily frightened."

When Paulie regained what was left of his pride he eyed the blonde secretary dangerously.

"Harlot wo-"Before Paulie could even address her, Kalifa brought down her note book totally rendering the other blonde speechless.

"Might I inform you sir…"

"Paulie" Paulie groaned.

"Yes Paulie, That little _thing _that you keep calling me is considered sexual harassment and if you're going to be a part of this team then please refrain from doing so…"

"Please refrain from doing so~" Paulie said mockingly, lucky for him though Kalifa was too busy with her rant to hear him.

"With that said, Iceburg-san's office is on the third floor, you can't miss it. That is unless you're directionally challenged…you're not directionally challenged are you?" Kalifa asked.

Paulie laughed while shaking his head, "What kind of idiot can't tell what direction he's going."

Kalifa eyed him sternly, "You'd be surprised what kind of morons sail the grand line nowadays"

Paulie shrugged. "Not much of a sailor…"

"Okay…Then…umm well, you may proceed."

Paulie confidently strutted past the secretary and up the stairs (God why stairs). After the three hundredth stair Paulie had finally made it to the third floor. Paulie didn't want to seem too, eager but finally his childhood dream was about to come through. He was ecstatic…He just didn't show it…physically…

"Iceburg's room…Iceburg's room… Iceburg's –ah HA!" Paulie exclaimed as he saw two massive white double doors at the end of the hall.

'So THIS is what she was talking about.' Paulie thought as he decided on whether to knock or just walk in. Knocking seemed more professional.

Form the other side of the door, Paulie heard "Come in." As he opened the door he noticed a large oak desk and a desk chair facing... away from him?

"Umm…"

In the direction of the chair was a large window that seemed to look down at all of Water 7.

The man turned around; on his face was a bright a welcoming smile.

"Oh excuse me; it was Paulie, wasn't it?"

Paulie nodded timidly, something about the mayor was familiar?

_'Of course he's familiar you idiot; it's Iceburg as in MAYOR Iceburg…God read once in a while.'_ Paulie's subconscious ranted.

Deciding on ignoring the feeling all together Paulie got down to business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iceburg smiled at how enthusiastic the blonde was.

"These are some of my umm references…" Iceburg watched as Paulie reached into his jacket pocket and brought out the sorriest looking recommendation he'd ever seen. "So, the harlot woman said something about papers so I talked to some of the people I've help with shit… I mean stuff… and so here." Iceburg took the 'recommendation' and casually placed it into his cleverly disguised paper shredder (It was a briefcase).

"I see, so you do have experience."

Paulie nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, then Let's take this meeting elsewhere." Iceburg called out for Kalifa via intercom.

"Nma Kalifa I'm going to the dock."

_"Oh, is the orientation over?" _Kalifa's voice was barely audible over the intercom.

"No, I'm trying a more hands on approach."

Paulie look questionably at Iceburg. _'Hands on?'_

Iceburg just dismissed the look. "Will be back by lunch." With that he clicked off the intercom and motioned the blond to follow him.

"Let's go see dock one."

Paulie eye's lit up. "Wait, you mean THE dock one?" He asked.

Iceburg smiled contentedly."The ONE and only" He replied with a smug smirk.

The gesture caused Paulie to freeze. Now he could have sworn he'd met someone just like Icebrug.

"Umm, Iceburg… Is it okay if I call you that?"

The blue haired nodded.

"Do you have a twin?"

Iceburg stopped in his tracks. A couple of citizens watching intently as their mayor led a rough blond towards the docks.

"W-what makes you say that?" Iceburg tried not to stutter however it was much easier said than done.

_'Shit he knows, he knows, GOD HE KNOWS!'_

_'Shut up you pussy and hear the guy out.' _His subconscious seethed.

This time Iceburg agreed to listen.

Paulie watched in earnest as Iceburg's features stayed set. There wasn't even recognition.

_'Plus he's my boss' _He contemplated, _'There's no way it could be him?'_

"Oh no reason" Paulie said redirecting his attention back to Iceburg "Just though I saw you elsewhere… like at a bar or something, my mistake."

Iceburg let out a much needed sigh of relief. "Its fine most people see blue hair and then it's automatically 'oh look mayor Iceburg' heh, heh…no need to apologize."

After what had felt like a lifetime, the two had finally made it to the dock, without any other altercations. (Thank God)

"So~ what do you want me to do?"

Iceburg smiled knowingly, "Well you say you want to be a shipwright, so show me what you can do."

Paulie raced towards the docks and grabbed some tools. "I CAN USE THESE?" He yelled over the sound of the crashing waves.

Iceburg nodded.

Immediately the blonde joined in with some other shipwrights. They were putting the finishing touches on a large marine ship. After introducing himself he quickly got to work.

Iceburg was amazed at how quick Paulie was able to befriend the other shipwright and his work wasn't half bad.

_'So he wasn't all talk?' _

A couple more years and maybe he'd have him at a run for his money…_nah_

Still he di have the makings of an excellent shipwright.

_'Plus he's fucking sexy'_ Iceburg's subconscious reminded him.

_'Yes and he's sexy too...'_

Once the ship was completed, Paulie went to met Iceburg.

"So~ how'd I do"

"Nma, it's okay… you weren't lying. Plus with skills like that who needs recommendations"

Iceburg watched as Paulie's face lit up like the fourth of July (or first for all my Canadians).

"So I get the job?" Paulie asked, his voice laced with uncertainty.

Iceburg smiled at the cute gesture_…one day he'd make Paulie his… one day…_

"Let me just say, not only do you get the job but if you keep this up, I'll make you a foreman."

"Really?"

"Yes, really…"

Paulie still couldn't believe. "Are you shitting me? I'm I being punked? Did Lucci set this up?"

Iceburg cringed at the blonde's language. That was going to take some time getting used to.

"No," he answered "I'm not."

Paulie shook his head. He ran up and embraced Iceburg, earning a squeak from the other man.

"You don't know how much this means to me." He said as he buried his head in the other man's shoulder and cried for the first time in ages. "I-I'm so f-fucking happy r-right now…GOD!" He said, his voice breaking in-between sobs.

Iceburg was startled. "It's fine you deserve it."

If Iceburg could have, he would have fist pumped right then and there.

Most people don't get a hug from their crush until later in the process and here he was comforting the man.  
"There, there" He said softly while he rubbed the other man's back making note of the hard muscles underneath the thin material (he had long ago discarded his jacket). Paulie stare up at his, face streaked with tears and a determine look masking his features.

"You tell no one." He growled, "I don't care even if you're my new boss, _no one_"

Iceburg was going to retort that all the shipwrights in the dock witnessed the 'scene' but he decided to humor the blonde.

"I won't as long as you come in on time tomorrow ready to work… Not a minute late or I squeal… Deal?" Iceburg extended an arm which Paulie kindly accepted.

"Deal."

"Eight o'clock sharp?"

"Eight o'clock."

A hand shake sealed the deal.

**Spoiler:** Paulie was late the next day much to Iceburg's amusement. (He didn't blab though)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Review if you want stolen pie flavored check out my other fics. **

**Luv all of ya PEACE~! **

**Next chapter should be out by the end of next month... bear with me...**

Soi_** "Boom Shaka Laka" **_Art


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHH~! GOMEN, GOMEN NE, GOMENASI~! I am truly, dearly, and dreadfully sorry. I really really really really really really really really wanted to have this posted up before September was over, but then life showed up.**

**Life: Hey SoiArt, guess what…? I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP~! MAWH HA HA HA~!**

**ME: Noooooooooooooooooooooo~! Why Life-sama Why?!**

**Life: It's what I do aaaannnnddd I do what I want~ *insert ominous music***

**I was sick for two weeks and then I had more tests piled up than ****_EVAR. _****My internet decided to go die but I was able to by time by working on cosplay. ****_Yay~!_**

**September was one crazy ass month... but hey HALOWEEN IS ALMOST HERE~! So that's something to look forward to… right? Plus I get to go as a pirate *wink wink* **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and followed. 3 I love you 3**

**As Always:**

**Warnings: Rated M for language so far, but I'm picking up the pace :) **

**Also some characters are OOC so BE WARNED. **

**Parings include implied LucciXKaku and of course PaulieXIceburg. **

**Disclaimers: Nope, no nopeity nope will One Piece ever be mine… I do however own Erikson****, my lovely red headed OC who happens to have inserted himself into the story at the spur of the moment. (Gomen to those who hate OCs, I do too, but Erikson has a tiny role so don't worry.) **

**Anyway, without further adieu here is the story continuation you've (hopefully) waited so diligently for…COMPLECATED HESITATION~! **

**ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ~!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Time Skipping with a **DON**~

It had been five years since that fateful day. Five years since Iceburg-san first laid eyes on our blond protagonist and five years since Paulie began to work full time and live at the Galley –la Company. It took a while for Iceburg to convince the blond that living at the company would be a great convince without alerting him in any shape or form that he was Paulie's mystery man. Thank goodness the blond didn't look into it and accepted the offer as a stoke of good fortune. For if he had, had looked into the matter he would have realized the actual truth behind Iceburg's actions and said blunette would have had his work cut out for him.

Ever since that day Galley –la was now a world renowned shipwright organization that contained a large variety of respectable shipwrights all skilled in vast and seemingly different areas of shipbuilding.

One of which as previously stated was the newly assigned Dock 1 foreman, Paulie the blond.

It also turned out that Iceburg was right on target. Not only was Paulie easy on the eyes, but he also was a fast learner and a natural when it came to fixing ships of all sorts. After two years with the blond on board, production tripled in the company. Paulie had even assisted in training new recruits in order to hold their own against unreliable customers (Galley –la's pirate customer percentage grew as the company's name became known throughout the grand line). Iceburg was also happy to note that Paulie's acquaintances, Lucci and Kaku, also showed similar development. Both men being exceptionally talented in their fields of work were later hired without question.

Anyone good enough for Paulie was good enough for him, was Iceburg's reasoning concerning the matter.

As the company grew and reached new heights, personally Iceburg fell into a severe depression. Relations with the blond never crossed the employee/employer boundary and it wasn't likely they ever would. Sure Iceburg still had feelings for the man, and sure he wanted to pursue said feelings… but in all honestly he did not want to pressure Paulie and break his trust since Iceburg knew Paulie held him in the highest of regards.

It wouldn't sit right with Iceburg, consciously, if he suddenly announced his undying love (And yes he'd been pining over the blond all these years) for the younger male and expect an honest reaction. Paulie would interpret his feelings for something else or could even put up an act humoring the mayor. Plus Iceburg didn't even know if the other man was gay, let alone accepting of his feelings.

All these pent and bottled up emotions and frustrations had resulted in the longest and maddening five years of Iceburg's life.

'Maybe,' Iceburg thought to himself, 'I should just give up on the blonde permanently…'

Recently Iceburg would have these gloomy thoughts. Maybe he and Paulie were just something out of a fairy tale and he was going against fate by trying to make anything happen, relationship wise, between the two of them.

"WAIT!"

As if on cue, from outside Iceburg's large window, Paulie's loud baritone voice could be heard all the way from Dock one as he bellowed orders out to the other shipwrights.

"TILESTONE, COME ON I NEED THAT WOOD DOWN BY THE DOCKS...NOW! STOP GOOFING OFF KAKU! DAMN IT, LUCCI WILL YOU GET THAT IDIOTIC BIRD AWAY FROM THE PAINT BEFORE IT SHITS IN THE CONTAINERS!"

"IT HAS A NAME _BASTARD…_" Iceburg heard Hattori squawk out an angry reply.

Iceburg shook his head solemnly while he 'tsk'ed at the scene. It seemed that all of Paulie's friends were quite lively (weird) and loud (he counted Hattori and Lucci as the same individual). He wondered why the blond surrounded himself with such animated and _interesting _characters when he himself had enough energy to fuel puffing tom.

Iceburg laughed as he watched Paulie scratched the back of his head in frustration while taking down the measurements for the large marine vessel on his trusty clipboard.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ERICKSON, HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BY NOW WITH THE DELIVERIES!" Paulie's vile language rang through Iceburg's ears.

'Maybe I **_SHOULD_** confront him about the matter,' Iceburg thought his voice laced with optimism.

To the outsider it might look as if Iceburg was worried about the blonde's language and how the outside pubic would react however it was quite the opposite. Iceburg loved everything about Paulie. From his famed orange goggles which were now slung over his shoulders to even his denim…_everything_. He even loved his profane mouth that made Paulie…well…Paulie.

The matter Iceburg was thinking of specifically was whether or not to come out of his shell and tell the blond the five years long truth.

'Nma, this is going to be troublesome...' Iceburg mused as he shuffled files and papers; Kalifa had been so kind to deliver just moments before.

**_'Damn that harlot woman…' _**He chuckled to himself as he remembered the familiar reaction of a certain blond.

_'God, I have it soooooooooooooo bad.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob Lucci, newly recruited Galley –la shipwright, was pissed off. Not to be confused with his normal and natural hatred of everything and anyone, but a separate and distinct rage all together. And unlike most scenarios, currently Lucci's anger was perfectly justified.

Lucci has always counted himself of being observant and rational but seriously, how the hell was he (along with any other reasonable person) supposed to just sit back and watch as Iceburg (who was obviously Otonashi Mihakarau, seriously that was the worst disguise ever, how Paulie hadn't put two and two together was beyond even him) slowly killed himself over the idiotic blond. The man looked worst and worst as the years dragged on and the citizens of Water 7 were starting to notice the slight changes in their beloved mayor.

It was one thing to fall in love with an idiot, but to punish your self was going _waaayyyy _too far. Even with dumbass Kaku, Lucci had to draw the line on multiple occasions…wait…what… nothing was going on between him and Kaku… where did that come from…?

_Anyway, _what he meant to say was that, Iceburg's feelings were not one-sided. His inattentive, dim witted, asinine ass of a colleague shared similar if not stronger feelings for the blue haired mayor. And the fact he didn't act on said feelings were starting to irritate the brunette.

Lucci recalled just last year when he approached and confronted the man, only to have Paulie to deny (while blushing profoundly) that he was in no way a homo, and couldn't like men even handsome, dignified men like Iceburg-san.'

The entire situation made Lucci's blood boil over especially since he was in the FUCKING middle of the two. He tried getting Kalifa's opinion and even attempted to persuade her to help him try to get the two men together, but Kalifa just scrunched her face in disgust and called Lucci up on sexual harassment charges. Lucci decided this was just her jealousy talking and brushed off her actions off as nothing more than a plain nuisance. However this meant that it would be up to him and that squared nose freak of nature to force the two together whether they were ready for it or not. The mission's completion would be threatened if Iceburg killed himself over such a trivial matter.

Nodding at his genius idea Lucci set out to find his lover- _umm no not lover, Kaku, yes dumbass Kaku... _

_Anyway moving on, _Operation **Complicated Hesitation** would now commence. (Kaku decided that the operation name would be most fitting since the relationship between the two men was quite complicated and neither was brave enough to pursue it hence the 'hesitation').

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paulie searched and searched the entire dock, but he couldn't locate Lucci or Kaku anywhere.

_"God damn homos,"_ He snarled under his breath, _"Probably fucking somewhere..."_

Paulie had nothing against the gay community (He wasn't gay…he just… umm… well Iceburg-san was sexy and umm that was something both sexes could appreciate…right?), but Lucci and Kaku's violent tendencies were something to be feared, though they could hide it well, Paulie knew both men well enough to know they were deeply smitten with one another.

_'If only it was like that with him?'_

If only what?!

These past five years have not been easy on Paulie. Of course he was living out his dream working at galley la, but something always felt amiss.

He'd catch his eyes glued to Iceburg-san, following his every movement. When the Mayor would speak to him, Paulie would divert his gaze and blush deeply. His body wouldn't listen to him and his heartbeat would race when the blunette smiled in his direction.

He was sure the other man hadn't caught his change in his behavior, _(Lucci had though…Damn it just what he needed outsiders butting in)_ nevertheless, Paulie was agitated. The feelings (he wouldn't dare say love this early in stage) were so new to him. He'd never been one to want to jump a person's bones, however just being in the same room as Iceburg, it was as if it took every fiber in his being not to rape the older man.

_Five years…_

_FIVE FUCKING YEARS OF THIS SHITTY TORTURE!_

Could he make a move? Should he say something…anything…?

Should he resign and let the older man be?

"ARGH!" Paulie felt like pulling at his hair just by thinking of it.

"WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING COMPLICATED?!" He screamed not caring who was around to hear. A bunch of the older shipwrights snickered while the newly recruited, unaware of Paulie's brash personality, fell silently into their work.

"Hey, dude chill!" Paulie heard Erikson yell as he ran into the dock pulling a chart full of wood in tow.

"FINALLY!" Paulie exclaimed, regaining his calm façade, "You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago."

Erikson shrugged let out a deep throaty laugh, "Gomen ne Paulie-san, won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't!" Paulie felt bad for taking his frustration on the other man, but he just couldn't help it.

"Umm Paulie-san, Iceburg-san wants you to umm come to his office..._immediately…_"

Paulie froze, _'What could Iceburg want? The work day wasn't even half over?'_

"Umm okay...?" He realigned his goggles to sit at the top of his head and handed the clipboard to the other. "If you see Lucci or Kaku remind them that they actually _have_ a job to do."

"Will do sir" Erikson saluted and raced to join the fray of bustling shipwrights snickering under his breath as he did so. He wondered why Lucci and Kaku had begged him to lie so bluntly to the blond. However he suspected it had something to do with the fact that the foreman and mayor were completely oblivious to the feelings they shared for one another.

Oh well, no time to dwell on that, he had work to do and whatever Paulie-san did on his own time had nothing to do with him…

Still unknown to said blonde, this was actually phase one of Operation Complicated Hesitation:

**Trick Paulie into going to Iceburg's office without alerting Iceburg-san in any shape or form.**

Not only were things moving smoothly, but the end result would surely be beneficial to both parties as well amusing to the two intriguingly, mysterious CP9 members.

_Oh this was going to be fun…a blast maybe… but fun nevertheless…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I didn't really feel this chapter and honestly I thought I could have done better… but laziness triumphed… so yeah... *laziness~~~~~***

**Please Review (and chastise through PM) so I can know how I did, or if you have any ideas for Operation Complicated Hesitation message me and I will get back to you...**

**I have some, but hey, even geniuses need help once in a while. **

**Thanks a Bunch for reading and following… I'm overwhelmed with intense joy…**

**3 I Love You All So Much3 **

**Watshi wa mina-san ga daisuki desu ne~!**

**~Soi ****_'The Daringly Ironic And Miraculous' _****Art~ **


End file.
